Going to the therapist
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Naruto's relationship with Sasuke has hit the bottom. In order to not lose his partner, he seeks the help of a sex therapist Kakashi. Will he be able to bring these two back together? Or will he fail? Slash, birthday fic. Please read and review!


Going to the therapist

**Author's note: First, I want to say that I don't want to offend anyone with this story. I don't know how it really goes in sessions with relationship therapists so I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I apologize in advance if I have things wrong. I don't want to hurt anyone with this story.**

**Now this story was written especially for Cazzylove's birthday which is today :) Happy birthday, sweetie! Hope you enjoy this long oneshot *hugs***

**Warnings: angst, drama, implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile for more information), ending may be perceived as rushed for which I apologize. You can always go back if you don't want to read it.**

**Oh and this story is full with short scenes so it's easier to read it ^^ At least that's what I thought LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it**

**Thanks to Twilight Chick 01 for editing this!**

**I hope you enjoy this long oneshot!**

* * *

><p>The silver haired man looked at the couple in front of him. A young, dark haired man with dark eyes was scowling at the wall next to him, his arms crossed defensively in front of his chest. His partner, a blond haired, blue eyed, young man was fiddling with his sweater, his eyes zooming from one corner of the room to the other, making Kakashi wonder if he had attention disorder.<p>

"Alright, could you tell me why you are here?" Kakashi started calmly, crossing his legs and looking utterly bored.

The dark haired man glared at him fiercely and if Kakashi had been less the man he was, he would have cowered in fear. Unfortunately for the other man, Kakashi wasn't impressed. "You're a _sex therapist,_" the man spat out the word 'sex therapist' as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "Why do you think we're here?"

The blond man frowned at him, but didn't say anything.

"Of course I know the general problem, but I want to know exactly what is wrong, so that I can help you more efficiently," Kakashi replied bored, looking at the ceiling, but kept most of his attention on his new clients. "Start with telling me your name, age, hobbies."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," the blond began, sounding enthusiastic. "I'm twenty-three and my hobbies are gardening, annoying baa-chan and teaching the kids in my class."

"Okay." Kakashi nodded and looked at the dark haired man, raising an eyebrow.

The man just pursed his lips and looked away, clearly having no intention to indulge the therapist with some basic information.

"Answer him, asshole," Naruto hissed suddenly and jabbed his boyfriend viciously in his side, making Kakashi wince internally. That had to hurt.

The man just oomphed and glared at Naruto before turning back to Kakashi, his glare deepening.

"Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-three; hobbies: keeping this idiot in line and working at Uchiha Corporations," Sasuke answered through clenched teeth.

"Hey, bastard! I'm not an idiot you have to keep in line!" Naruto yelled, balling his fists.

Kakashi massaged his temples, wondering how someone so small could be so loud at the same time.

"Fine, now that I know the basics, I want you to tell me what exactly is wrong with your relationship that you felt the need to visit me."

Sasuke huffed and turned away again, his jaw tightening. Kakashi sighed and turned towards Naruto who looked more willingly to answer his questions.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled at him embarrassed. "Well, eh, it's because we haven't had sex for a long time, obviously," he laughed nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't exaggerate, idiot," he snorted.

Naruto glared at him. "I'm exaggerating? Then please tell me when you think we last had sex!"

Kakashi leant back, not having the intention of interrupting the couple. Most of the times it proved to be good if the couple could voice his problems – even if they were screaming at each other while doing so.

"Well, obviously we had sex when we were on that holiday in London and that wasn't too long ago," Sasuke replied tersely.

Naruto stared at him. "Sasuke, that vacation was more than a year ago," he said incredulously.

"That can't be." Sasuke frowned. "Has time really gone by that quickly?"

"It's really amazing how you can remember every date you have with a client, but can't remember a single thing you do with me," Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms, his scarred cheeks flushed with anger.

Before things could get ugly – and Kakashi noticed it would grow ugly quickly, if Sasuke's death glare was anything to go by with – the silver haired man intervened.

"When was the last time you hugged?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" Sasuke snapped, his black eyes drilling into the only visible one of Kakashi.

"Just answer my question; it can be very important." Kakashi rolled his eyes. This man had to be one of the most infuriating clients he had ever met.

Naruto stared at the ceiling in thought, rocking back and forth on his chair. "Eh, good question actually. Our lives have been very busy, so I don't know exactly when we hugged for the last time." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Alright, kissing then?"

One pair of blue eyes stared at him puzzled and one pair of black eyes glared at him. No surprise there.

"Kissing?" Naruto repeated, pulling his legs up on the chair.

"Yeah, you know, lips locked together, tongues battling, spit being exchanged," Kakashi answered dryly.

Naruto continued to stare at him blankly.

He sighed. "A kiss on the cheek then?"

Naruto shrugged, his flush rising again. He averted his eyes and stared out of the window. "I don't exactly remember; maybe a few weeks ago?" he mumbled uncertainly.

Kakashi sighed again and looked at the digital clock on his desk. "We're out of time now, but I'm going to give you an assignment you have to complete before our next meeting next Thursday, same hour."

"Assignment?" Sasuke asked sharply and sat up stiffly.

"Yes." Kakashi smiled merrily. This was the fun part of his job. "I want you to hug each other every morning and every evening for at least five minutes. And when you go out, you give each other a kiss on the cheek."

"WHAT?" Sasuke snapped. "What kind of ridiculous assignment is that?"

"You came here to receive help and helping you I will. You need to complete these assignments in order to succeed," Kakashi told him, still smiling, but his one eye warned the other man not to push him too far.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and snatched his coat off the coat rack, storming out of the office.

Naruto stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and laughed embarrassed. "Ano, don't mind the bastard; he gets upset at times. Till next week, Kakashi-san." He bowed and hastily exited the room, wanting to catch up with his partner, before Sasuke decided to leave without him.

"This is going to be an interesting couple of weeks," Kakashi grinned and stretched with a yawn. Lazily he looked in his agenda and saw that he still had half an hour before his next appointment. Might as well go read his book.

* * *

><p>"So, eh, what do you want to eat tonight?" Naruto began, his eyes glancing nervously at his boyfriend next to him at the steering wheel. "I could make some onigiri and then fry some pork if you want. Or I could make sushi; I'm sure we have enough ingredients to make it."<p>

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted him coldly and Naruto immediately shut up. "What were you thinking when you made that appointment with that one-eyed freak?"

Naruto looked out of the window, his hands fiddling with the zipper of his orange jacket. "I just thought we could use some help, you know," he muttered, his smile nowhere to be seen on his face. Had it been a mistake to drag Kakashi in their mess? All he wanted was to have his old relationship back; the one where Sasuke hugged him and kissed him and had sex with him daily, not the cold relationship he was having now.

Since the moment that Sasuke had become the leader of the corporation, because his brother had started another one, he had become cold and aloof. He had always been cold, that was something integrated in the Uchihas, but he had let himself go with Naruto when they were in their own house. He had even been smiling then.

Now Naruto couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had smiled at him. It was bad enough he couldn't even remember the last time they had seriously kissed. God, had that been embarrassing to admit to their therapist. Although Kakashi was probably used to hearing such things, giving his profession.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, but turned back to the road, his hands clenching tighter around the steering wheel. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was people butting in on his life. Everything was fine with him and with Naruto; he didn't see the need to go to some lame ass therapist who made such ridiculous assignments as hugging each other for five minutes. Really, what was the point in that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner that night was silent, like it had been all those previous nights before.

Naruto had indeed made onigiri, followed by sushi and fried pork with cooked, white rice.

After dinner, Naruto silently put the bottle of water back in the fridge, cleaned the plates and pans with some paper before throwing that in the trash can and proceeded to do the dishes as silently as he could, knowing that Sasuke hated it when there was noise when he was trying to finish some work.

Absently he stared out of the window into the big garden of the Uchiha mansion. Even after two years, he still had trouble with calling it his own home, mainly because he was used to calling it the Uchiha manor from the time when he came to visit Sasuke during their childhood.

The manor was big and had lots of rooms, befitting for the high status of the Uchihas. When Naruto had officially moved in, he had made it his mission to make the manor as much as a home as he could manage and had set about ordering comfier looking furniture for each room, replacing the black and white tints with dark blue and brown, occasionally grey. There was even a room completely painted in orange with a black, wooden desk and a light blue couch, an orange chair next to the desk. That was Naruto's personal room, the one no one but him entered. It was there, that he made his school schedules, came up with things to do with the kids and made paintings of everything that came up in his mind.

Only after every room gave off a warm feeling and the house didn't creep Naruto out entirely, did he dare to invite some friends over. His friends had been very impressed with everything he had done to the manor and had congratulated him on turning the cold Uchiha mansion in a warm house.

A faint smile graced Naruto's rose lips when he remembered Sasuke's face upon entering the mansion after he was done redecorating it.

His boyfriend had been torn between being outraged that his childhood home had undergone a complete metamorphose and being grateful to his partner that it didn't feel so cold anymore. In the end Sasuke had settled for slapping his head and kissing him simultaneously.

Naruto's smiled disappeared and he sighed, drying off the last plate and putting it back into the cabinet. Nowadays he was already happy if he got Sasuke's eyes on him for a moment.

For the umpteenth time, the blond man wondered where exactly it had gone downhill between them. Was it the moment that Naruto got busy with teaching the kids and sometimes falling in for Kiba in the pet store? Or was it the moment that Sasuke received the leadership over the company?

He didn't know. He wanted to know, but Sasuke had never been a big talker. Talking about feelings and possible problems that were outside his work were a big no no to him.

He settled himself on the couch with a dark green quilt thrown over his legs and watched some nature program about foxes. Those sly creatures had always managed to fascinate Naruto, but now he couldn't keep his attention on the screen.

Thoughts were racing through his head and they were all focused on one raven haired man upstairs in his office.

Naruto bit his lip and stared blankly at the television where a mummy fox was nursing her cubs. Again he wondered if going to a sex therapist had been the best way to resolve their problematic relationship. Maybe he should have waited longer? See if it all changed?

He shook his head immediately; no, he had waited long enough. He had kept quiet in the hopes that everything would change with time, but it never had. And if he didn't do something about it now, it would be too late in the future and that was one thing he wanted to avoid. He didn't want to lose Sasuke. He had gone through too much trouble to get him and he wasn't going to let go that easily. If he had to, he would handcuff Sasuke to bring him to the meetings with Kakashi.

Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, he saw that it was already past eleven. Time to go to sleep then.

With a huge yawn, Naruto stretched and turned off the television, folding up the quilt and lying it back on the couch. He shuffled to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, deciding to shower in the morning.

He entered the master bedroom he shared with Sasuke and riffled through his closet until he found an orange T-shirt and black sweatpants - his pyjamas.

Taking a deep breath, he tiptoed to Sasuke's office, knocking gently on the closed door. A grunt let him know he could enter the room and he slowly opened the door, peeking inside.

Sasuke was seated at his desk, the light of his laptop creating shadows on his face. He was typing something up, occasionally looking at a document next to him on the desk. The tapping on the keyboard was the only sound in the room.

"Eh, Sasuke, are you coming to bed?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes that had started to burn from the lack of sleep he had acquired over the last few days. Damn those stupid report cards.

"Not now, Naruto," Sasuke muttered absently, riffling through a map with annoyed movements. "I still have some things to do."

"Oh." Naruto bit his lip and remembering the assignment, he stepped closer to Sasuke, holding his breath when those sharp, piercing eyes were suddenly staring at him, freezing him like a deer in the spotlights of a car.

_Don't be so damned scared_, he berated himself. _It's_ _not like Sasuke is going to kill me. I hope._

"What?" Sasuke's irritated voice brought him back from his musings.

"Well, we're supposed to hug each other, remember?" Naruto put on a fake smile, clasping his hands behind his back. "Kakashi-san said we have to hug each other for five minutes every morning and evening."

Sasuke rubbed his aching temples. "Do we need to do this now? This work won't complete itself," he snapped.

"Just five fucking minutes, asshole! That's all I ask!" Naruto bit back.

Well, they were already on a good start.

"Fine!" Sasuke shoved his chair back and walked over to Naruto, slipping his arms around his waist stiffly.

Slowly Naruto brought his arms around Sasuke, fearing that every second now Sasuke would have enough of it and turn away. He had never been the hugging type after all.

Carefully he laid his head on Sasuke's hard chest, hearing his heart beat thumping softly and feeling his breath expanding his chest and leaving it again. He closed his eyes and closed the gap between them, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

Sasuke never relaxed during their five minute during hug, but nevertheless Naruto felt comfortable in his arms, safe even. His warm arms were lying securely against his back and Naruto couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face. This felt so good. After months of barely touching each other, almost living next to each other, it felt good to hug Sasuke again. He had nearly forgotten how warm the other one was.

Naruto started when the surrounding warmth abruptly left him and he blinked when he saw Sasuke sitting behind his desk again, his hands moving stiffly over the black keyboard.

_Guess our five minutes are up_, he thought sadly and turned around. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Hn." Was the only reply he got before he closed the door behind him and walked back to their bedroom.

_Well_, Naruto thought as he climbed in the huge bed and turned off the lamp, snuggling deeper into the soft sheets, _at least we hugged each other for the first time in months_.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Naruto was playing nervously with the spoon in his bowl with cereal. Sasuke was sitting across from him, reading the newspaper with a frown and eating his toast with marmalade. He was already dressed in his black suit and his suitcase was waiting for him at the front door.<p>

Naruto glanced at him, quickly ducking his head back down when Sasuke shifted a page. How the hell was he supposed to get Sasuke so far that he gave him a kiss on his cheek? Sasuke had been ready to smack him last night just because he had to hug him – how would he react to kissing on the cheek?

Naruto's head shot up when the sound of a chair being pushed back rung through the kitchen. Sasuke had folded the paper neatly and had brushed off the few crumbs on his suit.

"I'll see you tonight," Sasuke said monotonely and turned around.

"Wait!" Naruto swallowed nervously when the Uchiha stiffened and turned back around slowly, frowning.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed, not liking it that he was being delayed.

"We have to give each other a kiss, remember? Kakashi-san told us to kiss each other's cheek every time one of us goes out," Naruto explained hastily and stood up, bracing his hands against the blue painted, wooden table.

Sasuke threw his eyes at the ceiling with an exasperated look on his face as if he was begging some higher being for patience.

"How come you never followed the rules when we were in school, but now you follow some stupid assignment from someone we don't need?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto bit his lip and just stared at the dark haired male until Sasuke sighed annoyed and crossed the space between them, bending down his head and swiftly giving Naruto's cheek a kiss.

It was over before Naruto could react.

"See you tonight."

Three slams of three separate doors and one slam from a car door and Sasuke was gone to his work, not coming home until late in the evening.

Slowly Naruto brought his hand to his cheek and touched the spot that Sasuke had kissed. It felt like it was burning. It had been a really long time that Sasuke had kissed him there. No wonder his touch had felt alien.

The clock reminded him that it was time to leave to teach his class and he swiftly cleared everything up; putting the dirty plates and glasses in the sink to be washed later. He slipped into his bright orange jacket (his first one had fallen apart finally three years ago and Sakura-chan had been sweet enough to give him another), grabbed his lime green back pack, his house keys and cell phone and was out the door when the clock struck eight o'clock.

* * *

><p>"How did the therapy session go?" Gaara asked uninterested when they sat down at a bright red table with white swirls on the side in the teacher's room.<p>

It was lunch time – the only time the teachers had some resemblance of peace in the loud school.

Naruto made a non committal sound and shrugged, stealing a fry from Gaara's plate.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, but didn't try to stop his best friend from stealing his food. It was useless to protest – Naruto would do it again and it was tiring to teach him not to steal someone's food.

"Let me guess, Uchiha got pissed off and has been a bigger asshole than usual," he commented, taking a sip from his cold water.

Naruto scowled at him – a look that didn't suit his face. "He's not a total asshole, Gaara. He's just … not very social."

Gaara snorted and leant back. "You're right; deep down he's actually a sweet, loving person who does anything you ask of him."

Naruto flinched at the jab and looked away. He knew Gaara loathed Sasuke – the feeling was quite mutual. The red haired man had never liked it that Naruto had pursued Sasuke until he finally gave in. He had tried to convince Naruto to give up on the Uchiha and search for someone else, someone who would treat him better than Sasuke, but Naruto had been stubborn and had refused to give up on his crush.

Gaara had eventually giving up on trying to make Naruto see reason and had resigned himself to being the best friend who got cried on when things between them were rocky – which happened more and more often lately.

"What assignment did the therapist give you?" Gaara sighed, pushing his plate in the middle of the table. As always Naruto had forgotten money to pay for his lunch and Gaara had to give him some food. He didn't really mind it – Naruto was his only real friend, so he was willing to do anything for the blond haired man.

"We have to hug each other every evening for five minutes and kiss each other's cheek when one of us goes out," Naruto mumbled, stealing another fry and dipping it into the small bowl with ketchup.

Jade green eyes blinked and the glass raised to pale lips stilled. "I bet Uchiha was thrilled to hear that," Gaara commented dryly.

Naruto scowled at the table. "Say what you want, Gaara, but he hugged me last night and kissed my cheek this morning."

"That may be so, but did he do that of his own free will or did you have to push him – like usual?"

Silence was his only answer, but it was enough to tell him what he needed to hear.

Gaara sighed. "Naruto …"

"Please, Gaara, not now." Blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Can we talk about something else?"

Gaara pressed his lips tight together, but nodded. This wasn't something to be discussed in a public place anyway.

"Kankuro finally finished his puppet." He changed the subject. "He and Sasori will give a show this Friday. Interested in coming?"

A large grin spread out on Naruto's face. "Of course I am! It's always beautiful to see those two playing with their puppets. Is Deidara-nii-kun coming too?"

Deidara was Sasuke's older brother Itachi's boyfriend. He was obsessed with anything that had to do with bombs and firework and saw his bombs as his art. Naruto had met the long haired blond for the first time when he was thirteen during one of his visits at the Uchiha compound. Deidara was five years older as them, the same age as Itachi and it had surprised everyone when the two of them got together when they were nineteen. Everybody thought it strange that the cool, composed Itachi would fall for a hyperactive, short tempered blond with a passion for bomb making. Opposites attract as they say.

When Naruto first saw Deidara, he had mistaken him for a pretty girl and that had left him with various bumps and bruises. He never made the mistake again of calling the bomb artist a pretty girl after that. After their first disastrous meeting, they had formed a tentative friendship that had deepened over the years until their formed almost a family bond.

Naruto, who had never had a family of his own, had quickly taken to Deidara and had started to call him his aniki, making the older blond both pleased and embarrassed.

After noticing Naruto's interest in the bombs, Deidara had taken it upon himself to teach Naruto his art and whenever they both had a free moment they would meet up and make more bombs and firework, setting them off when they were ready for it – or when they had the urge to annoy some people. Which happened frequently.

Both blonds had gotten quite adapt at running away from two furious Uchiha brothers whose ears were almost deaf by the exploding bombs.

"Yes, he's coming too. He'll be pleased to see you again – if anything you can keep Tobi away from him," Gaara smirked.

Naruto laughed, remembering the young man with the strange, orange mask who adored Deidara. Tobi was one of Deidara's co-workers at Itachi's company and he was always trailing behind Deidara, calling him sempai and generally annoying the shit out of him.

Naruto couldn't count the times that Deidara had tried to blow up Tobi to get rid of him.

"Can't let poor aniki suffer, now can I?" Naruto chuckled.

"Will he be there too?"

Naruto stiffened. "I – I don't think he'll be free then. He said he had a lot of appointments this week." He looked away, not being able to stand the look of pity his best friend threw him.

Sasuke and he would get through this; he knew they would. He just had to be patient, that was all.

* * *

><p>It was two a.m. by the time Naruto came home that Friday night. He had enjoyed himself immensely watching Sasori and Kankuro playing with their puppets and had had a fun time spending some quality time with Deidara. Itachi hadn't been able to come due to some project he had to work on, but that had been okay. This way Naruto and Deidara had been allowed to be as loud as they wanted and to set off as many bombs and fireworks as they pleased while diving into the same argument they always had with Sasori about what exactly art was.<p>

Naruto still swore he and Deidara had won the argument this time.

He placed his keys in the bowl on the small table in the hallway and put his shoes neatly next to the door. After hanging his jacket away, he silently made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He knew Sasuke was home, because he had seen the car in the garage, but assumed that he was down in his office, like he usually was around this time.

So of course it took him by surprise that the light was switched on the moment he entered the bedroom.

He blinked and stared at Sasuke who was sitting on his part of the bed, dressed in silken, black pyjamas, his mouth set in a tight line and his black eyes narrowed in anger.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he hissed, his whole body tense.

Naruto frowned and made his way over to his closet to pick out his night wear, consisting of a blue shirt and black sweatpants. "I went to see the puppet show of Sasori and Kankuro and spent time with Deidara. I told you that yesterday."

"What could you possibly have been talking about to make it this late?" Sasuke's jaw tightened and his head jerked towards the clock showing how late it was.

"I just lost track of time when I was talking to Deidara-nii-kun." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, dropping his jeans on the floor and pulling up his sweatpants before switching his light blue button up shirt for his blue night shirt.

"Until two fucking a.m.?" Sasuke asked coldly, his dark eyes never leaving Naruto's form.

"Look, I told you it could get late." Naruto turned around to face him and put his hands on his hips. "What's the big deal anyway? You've been up later than this to get some work done – I thought you were still busy with your work."

"So it's okay for you to stay out so late then, because I have to stay up late for my work? Those two are very different things," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth.

"God, you're insufferable," Naruto groaned. "I'm back now, aren't I?" He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and closed the door behind him after he was done peeing.

Sasuke still hadn't moved from his spot.

When Naruto stepped into bed and pulled the sheets over him, his arm was gripped tightly and he came face to face with burning, black eyes.

"Don't you ever dare to stay out so late again," Sasuke said softly, but it didn't do anything to hide the venom slipping into his voice.

Naruto jerked his arm free and turned on his left side, facing away from Sasuke. "You're not the boss of me, Sasuke. You don't get to say what I can and what I can't do. Now let me sleep, Sakura-chan wants to see me tomorrow to help her move into her new apartment."

When the light turned off, a cold silence fell between them and even though Sasuke was lying right beside him, Naruto had never felt so alone before. The gap between them seemed to stretch for miles instead of the few inches in reality. They hadn't even hugged each other like the assignment had told him. Naruto had a feeling it wouldn't go over well if he tried to hug him now.

Silent tears made their way over Naruto's cheeks. Why was it that Sasuke only paid attention to him when he was furious?

* * *

><p>"So, did you follow my assignments?" Kakashi asked calmly, resting his pen against his notepad, glancing between the two men.<p>

Naruto shifted uneasily and avoided looking at either his therapist or Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't been in the best of moods since Friday night. It was now Tuesday and they had lived in silence for three days. The sparse hugs had been even more strained and the kisses on the cheeks had felt like it would bruise Naruto if Sasuke pecked his cheek any harder.

"Yes, we did the assignments," he mumbled, his blond hair falling in front of his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

Kakashi frowned, feeling the tense air between Naruto and Sasuke. They seemed worse off than last week. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him startled.

"You both seem very tense, worse than last week. So what happened? Did you have a fight?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Sort of," Naruto answered evasively.

"You know, if you want me to help you, you have to start telling me your problems." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "What was the fight about?"

"Something stupid," Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "I went out with some friends last Friday and I got late back and the asshole here got mad at me for no apparent reason."

Sasuke's dark eyes shot towards the blond. "No apparent reason? You got home at two fucking a.m.," he hissed.

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance. "Yes, I thought we had established that already."

"Alright, why don't you tell me why you were bothered with Naruto returning home late?" Kakashi asked, raising his pen, ready to take notes. "Didn't he tell you he would go out with friends?"

"I did tell him that!" Naruto protested and shot up in his chair.

Kakashi raised a hand. "Naruto, I want you to keep quiet now. It's time for Sasuke to talk."

Naruto grumbled, but slouched back in his chair.

Sasuke clenched his hands and glanced at the digital clock. Still ten minutes to go. He wouldn't get out of here without spilling something. God damn it.

"I don't care that he went out with his 'friends'," Sasuke sneered when he reached the last word, revealing his disgust for Naruto's friends. "I just don't think it's normal that he only arrives at two a.m. when he just went out with friends."

"What exactly is the problem? The fact that he came home late or the fact that he stayed with friends you obviously don't like? Care to tell why you don't like his choice of friends?" Kakashi inquired further.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Kakashi's warning look. He closed his mouth with a pout.

"His friends are a bunch of loud, annoying idiots," Sasuke sneered. "They can't do more than make some idiotic puppets or fireworks. The thing that bugs me is that he had the nerve to return late, while he bitches when I stay late in my office to work."

This time there was no way Kakashi would be able to silence Naruto.

Naruto shot out of his chair, trembling, his hands clenched tightly and his face and neck red with fury. "Excuse me? How do you call my friends?" he hissed.

"A bunch of loud, annoying idiots who are too stupid to do something worthwhile with their time," Sasuke repeated slowly with a condescending smirk.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! How dare you call them that!" Naruto yelled, taking a threatening step towards Sasuke who stayed calmly seated in his chair. "They make loads of money with what they do and let's be honest - they are better company than you!"

Black eyes blazed in fury and Sasuke shot out of his chair, his arm shooting out like a snake and grabbing Naruto's arm in a vice grip. "If they are so much better than me, than why don't you hook up with one of them?" he hissed, bringing his face extremely close to Naruto's, his breath hot against his cheeks.

"Maybe I will do that!" Naruto snapped, struggling to release his arm.

"Alright, both of you, cut it out!" Kakashi raised his voice and both men stared at him. "Uchiha, let go of his arm and both of you sit the fuck down now."

Slowly Sasuke released his arm and sat back down, Naruto looking away with a huff and taking his seat again.

"I really wonder how the two of you ended up together," Kakashi muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As the next assignment, both of you have to spend time with each other's friends. It doesn't have to be every night, but make sure you spend at least one night together."

"Excuse me? What's the point of that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You hopefully will get to see why Naruto values his friends so much and Naruto will get to know your friends too," Kakashi explained. "Any problems with that?"

Both men tightened their lips together, but didn't protest.

"Very well. Next week, I'll take both of you aside to talk so that I can go deeper in on the problems." Kakashi smiled again. "Oh, and the assignment of last week still stands."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, clenched his hands, but stood up and marched out of the office agitated.

"Eh, thank you again for your time, Kakashi-san," Naruto murmured, feeling awkward and stood up.

"No need to thank me yet," Kakashi replied dryly. "Go on now, before he gets angrier."

Naruto smiled weakly and hastily escaped the office.

Kakashi sighed and looked at his ceiling pensively. This may be one of the hardest cases he had to help up until this day. It wasn't as if he never had fights happening in his office, it was normal for that to happen. After all that was one of the reasons why couples came to him. But the couples that came to him were all willing to receive help. In this case only the blond seemed bent on fixing his relationship. Did the Uchiha care at all for their broken relationship or was he just a cold bastard from the beginning?

* * *

><p>"So, eh, do you have an evening free?" Naruto asked casually after they had arrived home. He was grading the maths tests he had forced upon his students while Sasuke was studying a document of the Hyuuga Corporation. It wasn't officially declared yet, but there were rumours of the Hyuugas merging together with the Uchihas to better their profits.<p>

Naruto knew that Sasuke and Neji had been discussing the merging fervently this week. Naruto didn't personally know Neji, but was friends with his shy cousin Hinata who had once harboured a crush on him.

What the relationship between Sasuke and Neji was, Naruto didn't have a clue. Sometimes they seemed friends and at other times they seemed ready to tear each other's limbs off – in a sophisticated way of course.

Sasuke barely spared him a glance when he answered, "I have two hours free on Wednesday from three to five p.m. That is the only time I can afford."

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded and licked his lips. "Maybe we could get both yours and my friends together then? That way we see everyone at the same time."

"Do whatever you want," Sasuke muttered carelessly and placed his signature at the bottom of the contract.

Naruto swallowed the heated retort he so badly wanted to unleash on the other man down and stood up. "Then I'm going to give everyone a call and tell them to meet us in the park."

"Hn." Was the only response he got and he shook his head, making his way to the kitchen where he had placed his cell phone to charge.

One hour later, everyone was called and had agreed to meet up with them. Now the only thing he had to do was making sure there would be no deaths occurring during that meeting.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you wished to see us, otouto," Itachi's silken soft voice greeted them when they entered the open space in the park that they had dubbed as their place.<p>

Itachi was seated on the bench underneath the large Sakura tree, Deidara sitting on his lap, as always playing with a piece of clay. Sasori was sitting next to them, solemnly staring out at the small lake right in front of him. Kankuro was bickering with his sister Temari, who was now threatening to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat. An everyday occurrence between those two. Shikamaru was lying on the ground right next to his arguing girlfriend, staring at the sky bored. Not that that was surprising.

Kiba was there too with his girlfriend Hinata and his giant dog Akamaru who was lying at their feet, excitedly telling the mysterious Shino everything about a new game he had acquired. Shino was as always dressed in a dark green coat with a high collar, a hood that hid most of his face and dark sunglasses that hid his eyes.

Kisame, one of Itachi's associates, was sitting near the water, laughing at something that Hidan, another one of Itachi's friends was telling him. Probably a crude joke about women again. Kakuzu, the financial expert of Sasuke's company, was calmly sitting next to Hidan, giving him an occasional punch on his head when he got too loud and an occasional death threat when he got too annoying.

Nagato and Konan, who were a couple and friends with Itachi since he was seven, were quietly conversing with each other on another bench.

Tobi was nowhere to be seen. Naruto wanted to prevent Deidara blowing everything up – literally.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten were giggling at another bench and sharing stories while Chouji was munching on his trusted bag of salt chips. Neji was regarding the newly arrived couple with the same cold and calculating eyes he always had; they always made Naruto feel as if he was being put underneath an x-ray. Talk about creepy.

Gaara, who had been watching the banter between his siblings uninterested, glanced up when he heard Itachi's greeting and walked over to Naruto.

"Believe me, if I had been given the choice, this wouldn't have happened," Sasuke replied icily.

"You were always the sun at home, dear otouto," Itachi drawled smirking.

Deidara swatted his arm. "Behave, Itachi."

"I think I can better say that to my Uchiha," Naruto murmured underneath his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke's voice sounded low and very dangerous.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. He smiled when Gaara appeared in front of him.

"I see you managed to stay sane," Gaara said dryly, barely glancing at Sasuke who stiffened next to him and glared at the red haired man.

"Barely," Naruto grinned.

"Not that I mind your company, but is there a reason why you called all of us together?" Kiba raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled.

"Well, it just seemed like a nice idea to get to know each other better." Naruto strained to keep the big smile on his face. Only Gaara knew about their therapy sessions and he was planning to keep it that way. He didn't need the pitying looks or the 'I told you so' from his friends. It was bad enough they already had warned him to stay away from Sasuke from the beginning. If they heard about the therapy sessions … He would never be able to live it down.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sakura skipped over to them and latched herself to Sasuke's arm, ignoring the cold look he threw her. "Hey, Naruto," she said after a quick glance at him and then proceeded to drag Sasuke over to her two friends.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Sakura had never really given up on her crush on Sasuke. She didn't openly flirt with him anymore, but she was subtle about it. It didn't really bother Naruto. Sure, it was a bit annoying to see his friend still subtly flirting with his boyfriend, but it wasn't as if Sasuke would answer her advances. She had been chasing after him for years and all she ever got was a 'hn' at best and a icy look at worst. Naruto was mostly worried about Sasuke marrying his work instead of him.

"Is this one of those assignments?" Gaara asked him softly, looking at their friends.

Naruto nodded once. "Yeah, Kakashi-san said it would be good to get to know each other's friends more."

"Will he be responsible for any blood baths that will ensue?" Gaara asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. Naruto really wondered how he did that.

The blond laughed nervously and scratched his head. "It won't be so bad," he said, but he looked at Sasuke uneasily.

Gaara snorted, but decided to leave Naruto in his illusion.

"How is the teaching going, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, taking a sip from his ice cold water.

"It's going great," Naruto grinned and took a seat next to the older man, accepting the bottle of lemonade from Deidara. "We're planning a trip to the coast in two weeks, but we're having trouble with finding transport. My class consists of twenty students and Iruka-sensei will be joining us too with his class of thirty so we can't use cars."

"I can give you two busses." Hidan joined the conversation. He was the leader of a car renting company. He and Nagato were the bosses of the company – while Hidan spoke with potential customers and brought in the contracts, Nagato made sure the company stayed in the running and stood in for the financial side, because Hidan sucked at that.

"You would?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, why the fuck not? I can give you a discount too," Hidan grinned. "I'm sure Mister Prissy Bastard over there," he nodded towards Nagato who shot him a foul look, "won't mind very much."

"That would be great, thanks man," Naruto grinned back.

While Naruto amused himself with Sasuke's friends or more specifically people he tolerated, Sasuke was trying to reign in his urge to murder someone. Spending time with Naruto's friends had only confirmed his belief that they were a bunch of brainless idiots. Shikamaru was a lazy ass; Temari a violent bitch; Kankuro and Kiba annoying loudmouths; Shino a creep; Chouji addicted to food and Ino and Sakura annoying screeching girls. The only relatively normal people were Tenten and Hinata.

He quickly glanced at his watch and saw to his relief that it was time to go. Good, he could return to his office where there was peace and quiet and especially no brainless fools who would give him a headache.

He stood up and walked away from the group, throwing off Ino and Sakura who had tried to latch onto him again. Would they never learn?

"We're leaving, Naruto," Sasuke told his boyfriend who looked up at him disappointed.

"Okay, just a sec. I want to say goodbye to everyone," Naruto smiled.

"Why can't you be as friendly as Naruto-kun, little brother?" Itachi smirked.

"Fuck off, aniki," Sasuke snarled and stalked to the beginning of the path, debating whether or not it would be a good idea to leave the blond idiot here. It would guarantee him a few hours of peace and quiet, but he knew he would get an earful when he arrived home and he really wasn't up to another headache, so he resigned himself to wait.

He didn't show any sign of surprise when Gaara suddenly appeared in front of him. When had he managed to sneak up on him?

"Listen here Uchiha," Gaara began coldly. "I don't know what Naruto sees in you and frankly I wish he would listen to me, but he's just stubborn like that. Now you better make sure that those sessions will work, because God help you, if you make Naruto miserable, I will murder you."

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke hissed, balling his fists.

"I'm someone who cares about Naruto's happiness," Gaara snarled. "And right now you're seriously pissing me off. Don't make me do something that will make Naruto sad."

Before Sasuke could retort to this, Gaara slipped away, hugging Naruto who was on his way to Sasuke.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Naruto asked happily, when he took his seat next to his dark haired boyfriend in his expensive Mercedes.

"Speak for yourself," was his short, dark reply.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window at the green scenery that flashed by. At least Sasuke had managed to behave himself. That was the most he could ask of him.

* * *

><p>"I want to talk to you first, Naruto," Kakashi declared and stood up, beckoning to the blond to follow him to a room next to his office, that he kept reserved for this kind of sessions.<p>

Naruto nodded and followed right behind him, looking around in the room curiously. It was rather plain; only two arm chairs and a small table between the chairs were placed in the room and one long window delivered light to the room.

"Please sit down," Kakashi smiled and took the seat nearest to the window.

Naruto plopped down and crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning a bit. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, firstly why don't you inform me how the last assignment went?" Kakashi asked, opening his notebook to a blank page.

The blond man bit his lip. "It went … okay."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, we got all together for two hours, because that was the only time the bastard was free and we talked. The bastard doesn't like socializing, so he didn't talk much; but at least he didn't annoy anyone."

"And what do you think about his friends?"

Naruto blinked. "I have no problems with his friends. His brother is cool, a bit creepy but cool and Deidara is like a brother to me. Sasori is a friend of mine too and Nagato and Konan are cool too." He shrugged.

"Hm." Kakashi jotted something down. "Now tell me, who took the first step?"

"Eh, what do you mean?" Naruto looked confused.

"I mean, who asked who out?"

"Oh, I asked Sasuke out," Naruto smiled. "We have been friends since we were four and when we were eighteen I asked him out."

"Did he say yes immediately?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course not. I had to chase him for months before he finally gave in and it costed me a year to get him so far to call us a couple. He's not big on emotions."

"Yes, I noticed that," Kakashi murmured. "How did your friends react when you got together?"

Naruto hesitated and shifted a bit. "Well, … they don't really like him. I mean they don't hate him, but Sasuke is not really the most pleasant person most of the times and he and my friends are like cat and dog. They warned me to be careful, but they support us." He didn't think it wise to mention that Gaara had wanted him to choose someone else.

"This is probably personal, but what is it exactly that attracts you to Uchiha? You said it yourself that he isn't the most pleasant person."

It was quiet for a moment. Kakashi didn't do anything to interrupt the silence, knowing that he had to give the other time to think.

"What attracted me? I don't know really." Naruto shrugged. "I've always liked him from the beginning even if he acts like he has an ice stick lodged up his arse, but I know he can be nice too. He isn't an asshole all the time. It just looks like that, because his father taught him and his brother not to show any emotion that could be taken as a weakness." He stared past the therapist out of the window. "He always wanted to impress his father so he learned to place a mask on his face. I can't really explain what drew me in to him. You have to know him really well to understand why I love him." He smiled softly. "I'm one of the few where he shows his true self, so I guess that's part of why I like him. I know the real him and I like the person he is."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. That sort of made sense. He didn't completely understand Uzumaki's attraction, because from what he had seen so far they were complete opposites, but wasn't there a saying that told that opposites attract? Maybe it counted for them.

He hesitated a bit before asking his next question. "Why do you think it went downhill between the two of you?"

Naruto stiffened and for a long time nobody spoke.

"I don't know." Naruto sounded defeated. "Maybe the moment I started working as a teacher? Or maybe the moment he took over the company of his brother? I really don't know. It just started to slip slowly and I never really paid attention to it until I heard some of my co-workers discussing their sex life and I suddenly realized we hadn't done anything for more than a year now." He looked up at Kakashi sadly. "Do you think we still have a chance together?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I can't tell you that, Naruto-san. We have to wait and look at the results when you finish these sessions before we can say anything about the future. But don't give up hope. I worked with worse cases before."

Naruto chuckled softly. "That makes me feel better," he joked.

Kakashi grinned. "Well, that's it for you for today. Will you send your boyfriend in?"

Naruto nodded and disappeared out of the room. One minute later his seat was taking in by a scowling Uchiha, who looked like he would burn something with his eyes if he kept it up like that.

"So, what did you think of your last assignment?" Kakashi asked smiling brightly and flipped a page.

"It was pointless, stupid and it only confirmed what I already knew," Sasuke answered curtly, not lessening his glare.

"Really now? They weren't able to change your mind?" Kakashi asked humming.

"No."

"Hm, I had hoped that with talking to them, you would have changed your mind about them," Kakashi sighed. "Alright, tell me, what attracts you to Naruto?"

Sasuke just stared at him blankly.

"Come on, you had to have a reason to agree to date him, no?" Kakashi prodded.

"His stubbornness, I guess," Sasuke replied annoyed.

"His stubbornness?" Kakashi repeated surprised.

"I don't know why exactly, alright," Sasuke snapped. "He kept asking me out and I said yes and then we became a couple, end of story."

"Do you love him?"

Black eyes stared at him suspiciously. "What?"

"It's a normal question," Kakashi replied dryly. "Do you love him?"

"Yes …" It came out hesitantly and Kakashi quickly jotted that down.

_Is unsure of feelings towards partner._

"Another question then. How did it feel to have sex with him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke hissed outraged. "That's private!"

Kakashi sighed and leant back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "What I really want to know is if you really feel something akin to love for Uzumaki-kun. When I asked him what attracted him to you, he could answer it without problems. You however seemed to just blurt something out."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but didn't deign the therapist with a reply.

"Tell me something; how did your family react when you came out of the closet?"

"My father is not happy with it," Sasuke replied with a neutral voice. "He had counted on me to carry on the Uchiha line, seeing as Itachi is gay too, but that plan backfired when I got together with the idiot. He has accepted it, but he's still disappointed. My mother couldn't care less who I like as long as I'm happy."

"Hm, hm," Kakashi hummed. "Where do you think it went wrong between the two of you?"

"There is nothing wrong with us," Sasuke growled and tensed. He looked like a lion ready to jump. His black eyes were sparking in fury and Kakashi was honestly surprised the man hadn't attacked him yet. "I don't understand why that idiot felt the need to contact you, but we don't have problems. We're fine."

"Really?" Kakashi mused and regarded the other man solemnly. "When was the last time you cuddled? Or kissed?"

Sasuke blinked.

"If you two are fine, then you should be able to remember when the last time was you kissed him, right?"

"Yesterday morning when I left the house," Sasuke replied hastily and he sounded triumphantly as if he had bested Kakashi.

"What I meant was do you remember when you last kissed him on the mouth?"

It got quiet in the room and Sasuke looked stubbornly at the white wall next to him, refusing to answer.

"I thought so," Kakashi murmured. Quickly he glanced at his silver watch. "Well, our time is up for today."

"Thank god for that," Sasuke muttered darkly.

Kakashi ignored him and continued, "I'm giving you another assignment. Because you seem to be a workaholic, I want you to make time each day to spend with Uzumaki-san. Cuddle with him and kiss him properly on the mouth, talk to him, go out… I don't care what you do, as long as you do something that will improve your emotional relationship."

The glare was back in full force, but Kakashi just ignored it. It was time that Uchiha showed he was willing to save his relationship.

* * *

><p>"So did Kakashi-san ask something special?" Naruto asked casually, when they made their way back home. Sasuke would drop him off at their home before returning to his work.<p>

Naruto had two hours free, because his class was now taught religion and that was something he didn't teach.

"No, nothing special," Sasuke grunted and took a turn to the left.

"Oh." Naruto nodded and squished the urge to keep prodding, knowing that would only lead to a fight. He really wasn't in the mood to fight now.

After ten minutes of silent driving, they reached the Uchiha manor.

"Well, I see you tonight," Naruto murmured and took his bag. He opened the door and wanted to step out, when he was held back. He turned back to Sasuke with a questioning look on his face.

"This Friday, I'm free in the afternoon," Sasuke began slowly and he looked like he had trouble saying what he wanted. Naruto nodded slowly, silently urging Sasuke to continue. "There is a new movie out, that one you wanted to watch."

"Spirited Away?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, that one. What do you say that we go watch that?" Sasuke released the breath he had hold in.

Naruto blinked and gaped at him. It had been ages that they had gone to the movies together. How come Sasuke suddenly had time? He shook his head inwardly. It didn't matter why Sasuke suddenly had time; he had invited him to the movies and he would accept any offer he made to spend time together. Who knew how long it would take to have another afternoon together with his boyfriend?

"Of course I want to watch that movie with you! Thanks!" Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke a big hug.

Sasuke tensed a big before hugging him back awkwardly.

"I'll see you tonight, bastard," Naruto grinned and made a move to step out again.

"Naruto, dobe, you forgot something." Sasuke's amused voice stopped him again.

He turned back puzzled. "What?"

His eyes widened when his vision was suddenly filled with black eyes and he felt a soft pressure on his lips. His confused mind didn't catch up immediately with what was happening and when it finally did, a surprised noise escaped his mouth before his lips were forced apart and a tongue sneaked in, curling around his own and stroking it.

Naruto began to pant and his hands groped around until they had a hold on Sasuke's black jacket, the only thing holding him upright. He closed his eyes and pushed back hungrily, sucking softly on the other one's tongue, making Sasuke gasp softly.

All too soon it was over and Sasuke pulled back, leaving Naruto breathless and dazed.

"You forgot your goodbye kiss," Sasuke murmured, blinking and looking out of the window.

"Ah." Naruto licked his lips and stepped out of the car, shaking his head to get rid of the daze.

"See you tonight." Was the only thing he got to hear before Sasuke sped away.

For a while Naruto was rooted to the same spot, touching his lips that were definitely tingling. He didn't know where that kiss had come from, but he definitely knew he wasn't averse to having more of those.

* * *

><p>On Friday, at one p.m. Naruto could be found standing in front of his closet with a frown on his face. He was trying to decide which clothes he should wear on his date with Sasuke.<p>

Naruto laughed nervously when he thought of the date. He hadn't been this nervous since the first date they had. He shouldn't feel this way – he had been together with Sasuke for years, so why should he feel nervous for an afternoon of watching a movie?

_Maybe because it's the first time in a year he pays a decent amount of attention to you_, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Naruto took a deep breath and concentrated on his clothing issue. It didn't matter how long it had been since Sasuke had really looked at him – he was willingly spending time with him now, so he would need to make the most of it.

Finally he chose a black jeans that Ino had given him two years ago when she had been on one of her shopping sprees and had dragged him with her – apparently being gay meant he had to enjoy shopping, something which he disagreed with – and a dark blue shirt that Sasuke had bought for him a few years ago for his birthday. It was Sasuke's favourite so he thought it would win him points if he wore it today.

_How pathetic that I need to win points to get his attention_, he thought and hung his head exasperatedly. He took a deep breath and quickly pulled on his chosen outfit.

_I can't be down now_, he thought determined. _It's obvious that the sessions are helping ,because Sasuke is spending time with me again._

He nodded to himself and smiled. He looked good. The blue shirt brought out his eyes and made them sparkle while the black pants showed his slim legs.

"Naruto, are you ready to go?" Sasuke's voice downstairs alerted him to the fact that his lover had arrived.

"I'm coming!" he shouted and grabbed his wallet before running downstairs, ready to enjoy his afternoon with his partner.

Sasuke blinked when Naruto stopped in front of him.

"And do I look good?" Naruto winked and placed his hands on his hips.

"It seems you can clean up nicely if you want," Sasuke smirked.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted and slapped his arm.

Sasuke snorted. "Come on, dobe, before we're late," he smirked and slapped Naruto softly on his head.

Naruto whined and pouted, but was inwardly relieved that they were back to normal. It felt good to banter with Sasuke without fearing he would set him off and make him pissed off and it was amazing to be able to cuddle up against Sasuke. He would never admit it out loud, but he had missed the cuddling even more than the sex. Sure, sex was fantastic and nice, but it was the cuddling that gave Naruto the feeling that he was wanted, that he was loved.

So when Sasuke brought his arm around him during the movie, he immediately grasped the chance to cuddle up against him completely, pushing up the arm of the chair between them to get into full contact with Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't care less that it would seem girly to others to want to cuddle up against another man – he loved Sasuke and he absolutely loved the feeling of having those strong arms wrapped around him.

Naruto buried his face against Sasuke's chest and smiled.

"What are you smiling about, dobe?" Sasuke whispered, his face seemingly white in the light of the movie.

"Nothing. Just that I'm happy now," Naruto whispered back contently, tightening his grip on Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke grunted, but when Naruto looked up he could see a tiny smile dancing on Sasuke's face and that made him feel giddy.

God, he absolutely loved these moments where he had Sasuke all to himself. He wished his friends could see them now – maybe then they would finally understand why he loved the bastard.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later that everything went downhill again.<p>

Kakashi had given Naruto the advice to book a small vacation like a weekend away to enjoy each other. Naruto had been enthusiastic the moment Kakashi had proposed the idea and had immediately searched the internet for a place to stay for the weekend. He found it in a village forty miles away from theirs; it was a quiet village, but it had his own spa and hotel, so Naruto had immediately booked a weekend. It was perfect; they could relax at the spa, take walks in the surrounding forests and they could make good use of the hotel rooms.

Naruto blushed heavily when he thought of all the things they could do exactly in that hotel room. It had been a while since they got intimate and Naruto couldn't wait until he could feel Sasuke claiming him again. He had no problems with admitting that he was the bottom in their relationship. They had tried to reverse the positions early on in their relationship and while Naruto had enjoyed the few times he had been on top, he had to admit that it had felt much better with Sasuke topping him. Besides if he wanted to feel dominant, he could always tie Sasuke to the bed and ride him.

His blush got fiercer when he thought of that particular position. He swallowed and rubbed his stomach where he could feel the butterflies fluttering around. He really couldn't wait until they were in that hotel room.

He jumped a feet in the air when he heard the front door opening. He glanced at the clock and saw it was half past eight. Sasuke was home.

It had been raining nonstop that day so when he reached the hallway to greet Sasuke, the first thing he noticed was that Sasuke looked like a drowned cat with his wet hair and wet clothes. Everywhere he went he was dripping on the floor and he was cursing vehemently.

"Welcome back," Naruto smiled and handed over a towel.

Sasuke grunted and began to dry his hair, walking upstairs to change his clothes before he caught pneumonia. Stupid weather, stupid rain. He really didn't need that.

Naruto followed him and leant against the doorpost, watching Sasuke who riffled through their closet to grab a new pair of black pants and a button up shirt.

"So, eh, I was looking on the internet today," Naruto began nervously. He wasn't sure how Sasuke would react, but with the way things had been going, he would react positive, right? Sasuke had been giving him kisses and hugs whenever they were together so Naruto took that as a sign that everything was going alright and that they were on their way to better their relationship for good.

"Good for you," Sasuke replied distracted and pulled on a black shirt, grimacing when his wet bangs clung to his cheeks.

Deciding that just blurting it out was the best course of action, Naruto said, "I booked us a weekend in a village forty miles from here. It has a spa and a hotel so we can relax all we want." He bit his lower lip when he was done.

Sasuke frowned when he looked up at him. "And when is that weekend?"

"This weekend," Naruto replied, smiling brightly. "I thought we could leave early tomorrow. I notified the hotel owners that we would be there around ten. That should give us plenty of time to visit the spa."

"No."

Naruto blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, uncertain if he had understood the other one correctly. "What did you say?"

"I said no," Sasuke repeated and stood up, stretching a bit before bending down again and grabbing a suitcase from underneath the bed, making Naruto wonder when he had put that underneath it. "I can't go this weekend. I'm off to Paris for the next five days. I only came home to change my clothes and grab my suitcase. My plane is leaving in two hours, so I have to be there on time."

"What?" Naruto said faintly. This couldn't be true. Sasuke had to go with him on this trip; they needed this weekend to fully bond again. There was no way he could leave to the other side of the world.

Sasuke looked at him annoyed. "I told you a few days ago that I was leaving, so don't give me that look, Naruto."

"But – but cancel it!" Naruto blurted out and stepped forwards. "You have to cancel this trip – you need to come with me!"

"What I need is to bring in that contract with that corporation in Paris," Sasuke snapped and opened the drawer in the night stand to grab his passport. "It's a really important contract and I can't miss that for just a stupid trip."

"A stupid trip," Naruto repeated dumbfounded. Emotions were raging through him, trying to get the upper hand. Rage, confusion, sadness … The feeling like he was being abandoned. "We haven't been on a trip since last year. I only ask this weekend. Can't you let someone else go?" he pleaded. Sasuke had to go with him, he needed this weekend. Things were going so well …

"No, I can't! Stop your god damned whining, Naruto!" Sasuke said harshly and turned to glare at him. "I don't need your childish whining now. I'm going and that's final. Just postpone that trip until a later time when it suits me." He grabbed a new jacket and pulled it on.

"A later time? Then fucking tell me, Sasuke," Naruto suddenly exploded, his cheeks flushing in fury, "when the fuck you have time to go away with me? It's always your work! You never can make the time for me, because your work always comes first! All I ask is one fucking weekend! One fucking weekend in a whole year and that's it! You can't even give me that? What am I to you?"

"At this moment you're a huge pain in the ass with your whining," Sasuke told him coldly.

Naruto felt like he was slapped in the face. Sure, Sasuke had reacted worse to him before, hell, they had had many fist fights, so it didn't make sense that he was caught off guard by that comment now. He should have expected something like that, but for some reason it hurt more than all the former insults. He had counted on this weekend to make everything right again, he had been anticipating the time he could spend with Sasuke and instead of getting it, he got pushed aside for a _business trip_. A mere business trip was more important to Sasuke than his own boyfriend.

"You know what? Fuck you," Naruto hissed. "Just go to hell for all I care! God, you piss me off!"

"The feeling is mutual, I can assure you." Was the icy response he got and that was all he could take before he flew out of the house and sped away in his car, not being able to stay another minute in the same house as the one who had rejected him again.

Again and again and again. Tears began to roll down the scarred cheeks and Naruto tried to hold in his sobs desperately, trying to concentrate on the slippery road in front of him.

He couldn't believe he got shoved aside for a business trip. But what had he expected? That Sasuke would happily go to the spa with him? That he would chose him over his work?

Naruto snorted harshly and turned right, flipping off the car that honked at him.

He really should have been used to getting rejected. After all, the whole last year had been an example that Sasuke preferred his work over him. How many nights had he laid awake, waiting for Sasuke to come home from another meeting? How many dinners had he eaten alone, because Sasuke was still finishing up some work? How many looks had he received from his friends when he had to explain once again why Sasuke couldn't join their outings?

A harsh sob tore through his chest and Naruto clasped a hand for his mouth, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. Why had he been so naïve as to think that Sasuke would love him enough to give him this one weekend?

Had Sasuke ever loved him? It wasn't as if Sasuke had ever told him those words … Naruto had told him that plenty, but he had never received more than a kiss or a smile for his efforts. At that time he had thought that Sasuke didn't need to say those words, because he showed how he felt, but as the years went by, Naruto had started to crave hearing those words, those words that would tell him that he was special to Sasuke, that he mattered to him.

They never came.

And Naruto wondered if Sasuke had ever felt the same way for him as he had felt for the dark haired man or if Sasuke had just indulged him.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut at that thought and his heart clenched painfully.

The next moment all he knew was a loud crash and pain. Hot blinding pain.

The last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was that maybe he should have tried harder to make Sasuke happy.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke arrived back home Tuesday, the first thing he noticed was that the house was dusty and that the dishes weren't done. He frowned and dropped his suitcase on the bed, looking around the bedroom. His clothes that he had taken off last Friday were still in the hamper, smelling awfully because they hadn't been washed yet.<p>

Naruto's clothes were strewn around on the floor, looking like they could use a wash too.

"Why the hell hasn't he cleaned up?" he muttered annoyed and collected all the dirty clothes, throwing them in the washing machine.

He quickly did the dishes and left them to dry while he went around the house, getting more annoyed when he saw how dusty most rooms were. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in days.

And where the hell was that idiot?

He growled and grabbed his cell phone, blinking surprised when he saw that he had fifteen missed calls from Gaara and Iruka. His phone had been charging all weekend and he hadn't thought of checking it. He had expected a call from Naruto, but he didn't appear in his history list.

Frowning, he hit the dial number of Gaara and waited for him to pick up.

"Come on, I don't have all day," he hissed and ranked a hand through his hair.

"Finally discovered your cell phone?" the cold voice of Gaara greeted him.

"Why have you called?" Sasuke asked rudely. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"You're a real asshole, you know that? The lowest scum of them all." Gaara's venomous voice startled him.

"Excuse me?" he asked bewildered.

"Did you know how much Naruto had looked forward to that weekend? He thought that most of your problems were solved, that the sessions were working, because you behaved decently. You really know how to crush someone's hope, asshole," Gaara snapped.

Sasuke exhaled impatiently. "Look, if you called to bitch about the weekend, I'm hanging up no …"

"Naruto got into an accident."

Sasuke stared at the mirror in front of him.

"When he left your house last Friday, he was extremely upset. He didn't pay attention to the road for a few seconds and didn't see the other truck coming. It crashed into him," Gaara spoke softly. "He's still in the hospital. He has a broken leg and a broken arm; five fractured ribs, lost a huge amount of blood and has a concussion. He has been in coma for the whole weekend and just woke up yesterday afternoon. So far everything seems to be okay with him – his head looks fine and the doctors say he should be okay, but they are keeping him here for another week for observation."

"Which hospital?" Sasuke asked, his blood running cold.

Naruto had been in an accident. He could have died and Sasuke wouldn't have known it until now. He swallowed and pushed back the tears that threatened to come out. If he hadn't known that Gaara wasn't one to make a joke, he would have thought this was all an elaborate joke. Naruto couldn't have been in an accident. He couldn't have gotten hurt.

But he was. And he could have died. Sasuke felt his legs tremble. He could have died and the last thing he would have remembered was Sasuke saying he was a huge pain in the ass.

He closed his eyes; he couldn't believe how much of an asshole he had been. He shouldn't have said those things to Naruto, even if he was pissing him off. Naruto had only booked that weekend to do well. He had expected Sasuke to go with him and instead he got rejected.

God, he really was an asshole. No wonder Naruto's friends didn't like him.

"You aren't allowed to see him." The calm, but cold statement brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Of course I'm allowed to see him, he's my lover!" he snapped angrily.

"Not anymore. Naruto told me yesterday to tell you that it's over," Gaara told him neutrally and Sasuke had to hand it to the guy - he didn't sound like he was gloating. "He wanted to tell you that himself, but he isn't feeling well enough to confront you so he wanted me to tell you. He doesn't want to see you anymore and doesn't want to speak to you anymore. It's over, Uchiha. You lost your last chance. I'm picking his stuff up later this week."

Before Sasuke could protest, Gaara had hung up and his several attempts of calling him back were ignored.

This couldn't be true. Naruto couldn't break up with him. He just couldn't. They had been together for years – hell, Naruto was the one who had been chasing him in the first place. Why would he give up now?

Did Gaara lie to him? Yes, that must be it. He nodded determined. Gaara had never liked him so of course he would lie and tell him that Naruto broke up with him. Naruto hadn't broken up with him. He still loved him. So what if they had a little fight? Sasuke would make it up to him. He would visit Naruto and they would clear things up.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I really don't want to see you anymore. It's over."<p>

Sasuke stared blankly at the small figure, wrapped in white gauzes in the hospital bed.

It hadn't been difficult to sneak in after visiting hours. The Uchiha name hold power and the nurses were all too willingly to let him inside after visiting hours had ended. He would have been concerned with how easy it had been to get in, if it hadn't benefitted him.

But this was not the way things were supposed to be. Naruto should be crying and hugging him, telling him how he loved him and how scared he had been.

Naruto was crying now yes, but he wasn't hugging him and he definitely wasn't telling him he loved him.

"What?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"Sasuke, it's over. I'm tired of waiting for you to return my feelings, I'm tired of being pushed aside for your work," Naruto told him softly. Blue eyes had dimmed and were looking at him sadly. Sasuke decided he didn't like that look on his lover's face. "I really tried to make things work between us; I thought the sessions would help us, but the fact stays that you love your work more than you love me – if you ever loved me at all." The last part came out bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded and grabbed a tanned hand, being mindful of the different wires connected to Naruto's body. "You're the most important one to me. I can prove it to you! I will cut down my hours, so that we can spend more time together."

"For how long?" Naruto asked him sadly and pulled his hand away. "How long would you be able to keep that promise before you have to break it? I can't do this anymore, Sasuke. I thought it was enough that I loved you, but it isn't. I want to be happy again and I'm sorry, but being with you is not making me happy anymore."

Sasuke felt like he was slapped in the face.

"But …"

"No, it's over. I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want to speak you anymore, I just want you out of my life." Naruto swallowed. "I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I have enough of this. Gaara and Kiba will be picking up my stuff later this week."

"Please, Naruto, I can change," Sasuke pleaded and grabbed Naruto's hands desperately in his own. "Don't do this. I can make you happy again, I swear! Just give me one more chance to prove it to you – you won't regret it, I swear!"

"Your last chance was the weekend and you blew that," Naruto sighed. "Please go away now. Just please go." He tugged his hands free and turned his face away.

Sasuke stared at him for a long time before he slowly stood up and walked to the door. He couldn't believe things had ended this way. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. He admitted he had made grave mistakes, but he was willing to pay for them. He just needed a chance to prove it. He couldn't lose Naruto. Naruto was his sun, his lover, the only one who made his life meaningful. Nobody could take that away from him.

"I won't let you go, Naruto," Sasuke spoke lowly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear it.

"Sasuke, don't." Naruto frowned.

"No, Naruto, I'm going to show you that we belong together. I'm not letting you go," Sasuke spoke determined before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's too late for that," Naruto whispered and buried his face against his pulled up knees, soaking his sheet with his silent tears.

He hadn't wanted to end things with Sasuke, but he couldn't go on like this for the rest of his life. He wanted to feel wanted, to feel loved, like he actually mattered to a person. And the only way he could achieve that was by breaking up with Sasuke and forgetting about it.

Now if only he could convince his heart of that decision …

* * *

><p>"How do I show him I love him, Kakashi?"<p>

Kakashi blinked when he heard that question coming out the stoic Uchiha.

"I thought you two had broken up?" he asked carefully.

Sasuke waved his hand. "That's just a minor detail that can easily be dealt with. I need something to show him that he's mine and that I love him and that I'm not going to let him walk away."

"Are you sure he still loves you?" Kakashi asked calmly. "If you really love him, you should just let him go if that makes him happy."

"But he isn't happy! Haruno and my brother told me that! Since he got fired out of the hospital two months ago, he hasn't been happy one time! He teaches his students but that's all the interaction he has!" Sasuke spoke hotly. "He doesn't go out with his friends and he just mopes around. Nobody will be good enough for him, because we belong together! And he knows that, but he's just too fucking stubborn to admit that! I need to show him that, so give me some fucking advice; that's your bloody job, isn't it?"

Kakashi looked at the young man across of him and studied him for a long time. Suddenly he smirked and leant back in his chair. "I find it incredibly stupid of you that he needs to break things up with you to get you into action, but I guess that can't be helped.

Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth.

"Fine, I give you some advice." Kakashi chuckled when he saw how attentive Sasuke suddenly looked. "What is the one thing that symbolizes love and shows that you belong together?"

"A heart?" Sasuke suggested with a frown.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, a ring!"

"Wait, are you saying that I have to …" Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes.

"If you really love him, like you claim you do, then you have no problems with binding your lives together through a marriage," Kakashi smiled gently.

"And to think that I thought you were just a stupid pervert," Sasuke muttered before he shot out of his seat and ran out of the room.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. Ah, the youth of today. Always so overreacting to things.

* * *

><p>"How many apples do you have when you take away three of this pile?" Naruto asked smiling and waited for someone to raise his hand.<p>

Thanks to his fast healing abilities, he was almost fully recovered from the accident that had nearly killed him. He still had to take pain killers, but he didn't have any casts anymore and he didn't have to walk with crutches anymore – which was a fantastic thing in his mind. Those things were a death trap.

"Come on, it's not that difficult." Naruto gave the students an encouraging smile though it cost him a lot of effort to keep the smile on his face. Since he had broken up with him, there hadn't been a day where he hadn't thought of him and his feelings for him hadn't diminished like he had hoped would have happened. And it wasn't for a lack of trying.

Everyone looked at the door when a knock sounded.

"Who can that be?" Naruto murmured. "Please try to solve this question while I go check in the hallway."

When he turned around to face the person, he stiffened and looked at the other one in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto hissed, his breath coming out fast. "You're not supposed to be here. I told you to stay away!"

"And I told you I wouldn't let you go." The smooth confident voice made shivers dance over his body and he hated himself for that. He wasn't supposed to feel anything more for the one in front of him.

"I want you to go away now," Naruto snapped, crossing his arms. He had been doing a good job to stay away from the places Sasuke was likely to visit. This school was supposed to be the safest place.

"No, I'm not going anywhere before I have done what I came here to do," Sasuke spoke calmly and before Naruto could open his mouth, Sasuke had sunk down on his knees and had a small box in his hand in which something was sparkling in the daylight.

Something that looked suspiciously like a … ring.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know I have been a huge asshole for the last year and I know I don't deserve you at all," Sasuke began. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever met, both inner beauty and physical beauty. You're like an angel straight from heaven; you're the most purest being I know and after all the things that I put you through, I know that I don't deserve even a look from you. But I can't help but be selfish and I want you all to myself. I want to cherish you, love you, I want to make you happy, I want to be the one who puts a smile on your face and who is there throughout your life. I want another chance with you to prove that I have changed. I requested a lower job so that I can spend more time with you. I will do everything you ask of me as long as you keep me by your side." He took a deep breath. "Naruto, would you do me the honour of marrying me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Naruto clasped a hand for his mouth, but a sob still came through. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Here he was, the almighty Sasuke, the Ice prince sitting on his knees in front of him, asking him to marry him. This had to be a dream. Any minute now he would wake up alone in the house he shared with Gaara and he would realize this had been a dream.

"Naruto, I love you," Sasuke whispered and looked up at him with unguarded eyes, letting Naruto see the love and want in his eyes. "Please be mine again."

Tears trailed down Naruto's cheeks and he fell down on his knees, hugging Sasuke tightly, kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

Sasuke smiled and hugged him back, burying his face in the golden locks he had missed so much.

Sasuke would always own his heart – it had been foolish to think he would ever have been able to cut him out of his life.

* * *

><p>"God, you don't know how much I missed this," Sasuke murmured, when they stumbled into the honeymoon suite, all caught up in their kissing. He pushed Naruto against the closed door, pushing him up, until Naruto swung his legs around his hips, grounding down against him, making them both moan. "I can't wait to make love to you, can't wait to fill you up, to feel your body around me," he growled and nipped at Naruto's neck, who panted and bared his neck further.<p>

"Fuck, bastard, what are you waiting for then?" Naruto hissed and ripped off the offensive shirt that Sasuke wore.

Sasuke grinned ferally and with one quick move, he threw down Naruto on the huge bed, immediately climbing on top of him.

"Hm, Mister Uchiha, you're overdressed," Sasuke breathed in Naruto's ear who shivered and squeaked a bit.

"I like how that sounds," Naruto grinned bashfully and blushed when Sasuke smiled back.

"Hm, I like how that sounds too," Sasuke smirked. "You're all mine now, Naruto, and I'm not planning on ever letting you go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto murmured and then they decided to shut up and let their bodies talk.

Clothes were quickly thrown away on the floor and hot, wet kisses were exchanged, hickeys were placed and bodies were explored again after more than a year of not being intimate with each other.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember," Sasuke murmured and spread Naruto's legs wider, to lie between them.

Naruto blushed fiercely, but before he could retort properly, his mind went blissfully blank when he was surrounded by wet heat. So lost was he in the pleasure brought to him by his husband that he at first didn't register the first finger entering him and preparing him.

The second finger however made him hiss when he felt the sting and Sasuke raised his head to look at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be as careful as I can," he promised.

"It's okay," Naruto smiled weakly and tried to relax. It felt weird to feel fingers preparing him when he hadn't had any action in a year, but they fell back into their rhythm without too many problems.

Sasuke rose up to kiss him and he held his hips steady. "Are you ready?" he whispered against the bruised, red lips.

Naruto took a deep breath and locked his legs around Sasuke's waist, bringing his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Go on," he breathed.

It was painful and uncomfortable. He had forgotten how big Sasuke actually was and when he felt him pushing forwards, he had to remind himself to relax, to just let himself go. It was easier said than done.

But it wasn't too long before Sasuke started a slow, gentle rhythm. The sweat on their bodies made it easier to move against each other and Naruto was a panting, moaning mess by the time that Sasuke slid his hand between their slippery bodies.

"I'm going to, I'm gonna…" Naruto moaned loudly.

"Go on," Sasuke panted in his ears and the next moment Naruto screamed, arching his back, his eyes clenched shut when the pleasure overwhelmed him, shooting through his body like bolts of lightening; making him shudder and whine breathlessly. He was only vaguely aware of Sasuke following soon after him, groaning lowly.

Slowly Sasuke pulled back and dropped next to him, taking him in his arms.

"God, that was amazing," Naruto murmured dazed and threw his arm and leg around Sasuke, curling closer to him.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto murmured, already giving in to the temptation of sleep.

"I love you."

Blue eyes shot open and a big smile appeared on the whiskered face. "I love you too."

Yes, you had to know Sasuke as Naruto knew him to understand why exactly he loved him.

In the end the problems had been worth it. He was now together with the love of his life and there was no way he would ever let him go again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So what did you think of it? Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Please let me know your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed your birthday fic, Cazzylove!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
